


Stuck In Georgia

by Crossoversaremylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Lives, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossoversaremylife/pseuds/Crossoversaremylife
Summary: Ivy Potter-Black-Zabini and her husband and their twin newborn children are traveling the United States on vacation when Ivy starts to have a very bad feeling. Will they be able to get home when the dead start to walk.Female Harry PotterI think it's going to be Blaise/Ivy/Shane but for now it's just Blaise/Ivy and for a while it's going to stay that way.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 63
Kudos: 444





	1. Feeling's

Chapter One

Ivy grinned down at her babies they were three-week's old and one was sleeping and one was awake she had twins with her husband Blaise. Her daughter Amara was awake looking around she had a caramel skin tone and had dark brown almost red hair she looked like Blaise but acted like her. Her son Leonardo on the other hand was her little double he had tan skin and red curly hair but he was sleeping and he was like his father the silent type he would sleep all the time and when he was awake, he just watched everything like a tiny Slytherin. Ivy looked up when the RV door opened, they were traveling the United State's they wanted to get away from the media back home. Blaise smiled at her and Ivy walked over and Blaise kissed her on the lips. Ivy wrapped her arms around her husband's neck he put his hand on her lower back.

Ivy had red curly hair that reached her waist and an hourglass figure with tan skin from being out in the sun for a week Blaise had dark brown skin and short buzz cut he was 6''2 Ivy had just turned 19 and Blaise 20. Ivy had gone to receive training in healing she had also read every medical book that she could get her hands on. Blaise on the other hand had gone into Warding and curse-breaking after school. When Ivy had married Blaise the Weasley's had totally abandoned her except for the twin's they had excepted her to marry Ron. Blaise had mended his friendship with Draco and Draco was Leo's godfather Luna was his godmother. George was Amara's godfather and Angelina George's wife was her godmother. Fred and Katy had called being their next child's godparents. Ivy and Blaise were Roxanne's godparents she was George and Angelina's daughter she was a year old. Luna and Neville had a little boy who was 9 months older than the twins.

Ivy moaned when Blaise kissed her neck and she said ''Wait a minute Blaise look''

Blaise groaned ''Ivy you know I don't like Muggle TV.'' Ivy turned him around and he watched as what looked like an Inferi started to attack a policeman.

It had ''Hoax'' underneath the picture Ivy whispered ''It's not a hoax Blaise.''

Blaise said ''The magical government will take care of it'' he reached out for her.

He touched her arms and she was shaking she whispered ''It's going to get much worse Blaise.'' Blaise said ''Okay if you think so then we prepare and we go home alright'' he turned her to face him and lifted her chin and said ''We go to a magical ally and raid some store's okay''

Ivy nodded and she looked at her husband and said ''We will be okay.'' Blaise said ''You go to the store's and I will head to the magical alleys.''

Ivy nodded and she said ''You want to take Amara and I'll take Leonardo''

Blaise nodded and he put on the chest baby carrier and put her against his chest and Amara put her head to his chest and cooed softly and looked up at him and Blaise chuckled and said ''Hello my Slytherin Princess''

Ivy said ''She's going to be a Gryffindor Blaise''

Blaise smirked and said ''Would you like to bet on it?''

Ivy hummed and said ''Okay betting with what''

Blaise hummed ''When I win, I want to see you in a nursing uniform the muggle kind not the healer kind''

Ivy hummed ''When I win, I want you to dress as a Gryffindor well maybe just the robe and tie.''

Blaise shivered in disgust just thinking about it. He said ''I'm going to win''

Ivy hummed ''Okay then'' and she picked up her son and said ''Come on little one let's go be bad.'' Leo opened an eye and looked up at her and smiled a baby smile. Blaise apparated with their daughter and ivy walked out of the RV and locked up she went to the road and hailed a Taxi. She said ''Could you take me to the nearest Mall please''

The man said ''Lenox Square Mall.''

He started driving to the mall Ivy smiled down at her son Leo blinked up at her slowly and grinned up at her and she cooed ''You're the cutest baby ever.'' He closed his eyes again and then fell asleep again. She put him in the baby wrap that sat the baby against her breast. She looked and saw they were pulling up to the mall the driver said ''29.09.''

Ivy handed him a two American 20's and she got out of the car and the driver said ''Hey lady you gave me 40 dollars.''

She turned and said ''I know'' and she walked away and the driver's eye's widened and he drove away. She walked into the mall and looked at the mall directory. She hummed ''Baby Gap first or bath and body work's'' she looked at her son. He was gripping the edge of the baby wrap still sleeping. Ivy hummed ''Baby Gap you and your sister will need clothes.'' She shivered when a cold breeze whipped her hair to the side. She turned and saw a dark figure next to the pillar. A group of teen's walked by and the figure was gone. She frowned and looked at her son to see if he felt the cold wind and his eyes were open, she said ''You saw that too right'' all she got was a soft smile from her son and he closed his eyes back.

Blaise apparated to an alley way he walked to the brick wall and he put his hand on the wall and it went right threw he mumbled ''Interesting.'' Blaise looked at his daughter who was wide awake sucking on a newborn pacifier. He walked through with his daughter and the alley was way different then Diagon Alley that's for sure it looked like any other muggle run establishment except there was magic all around. He went to a trunk shop and he went to look around he looked at the expensive trunks and read the sign under an cherry oak one he mumbled ''four bedroom's and bathroom's kitchen's with an indoor green house and magical creature habitat.''

A woman walked over and said ''She's so beautiful''

Blaise said ''Thank you how much for the trunk and could you give me a trunk for just food and storage also including this one.'' The woman said ''Of course that will be 500 gallon's and the standard trunk with five compartment's for food storage and item storage is 100'' Blaise nodded and paid for the trunks and the woman shrunk them down for him and Blaise put them into his pocket.

3 hours later

Blaise walked into their RV and he looked and saw the floor covered in item's shoes baby thing's food frozen and canned snacks. Blaise said ''Wow''

Ivy said ''I'm planning on going to a Walmart tonight after they close.''

Blaise said ''Then you better get some sleep'' he put Amara in her crib where the bunk beds were, they had made them into a crib and the top bunk was for the baby's thing's. Amara's tiny hand went to her brother's and she held onto the hand. Leo smiled in his sleep Ivy walked over and stood in front of her husband. He kissed the side of her head and said ''Let's get some sleep before robbing some muggle store's.'' Ivy smiled at him and lead them into their room and Blaise flicked his wand and ward's around the RV went into lockdown.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Blaise try to get home and run into problem's. Angelina Katy and the twin's witness something terrible. 
> 
> Happy New Year My Lovelies. I love you all I hope you all have a wonderful New Year.

Chapter Two- Home

Ivy looked at the American Ministry worker in shock and she said ''What do you mean International travel is banned.''

The worker watched the red-haired woman's hair go up like a bristled cat he gulped. Blaise stepped in front of his wife and said ''Could you tell us why?''

The worker sighed in relief and flicked his wand and a ward went around them said ''I'm not supposed to tell customer's this but there's a muggle virus going on right now the magical government's are trying to figure out what's going on it has infected several wizard's from Britain and France so until the virus goes away or we or the muggle's find a cure we can't risk the spread.'' The worker flicked his wand again and a privacy ward was deactivated.

Blaise looked at Ivy and she was shaking in shock Blaise said ''Let's go love okay'' Ivy nodded the worker said ''I'm sorry try the muggle airlines they might be still running planes they are ignoring the danger of the sickness be careful Merlin be with you.'' Blaise nodded and he place a hand on Ivy's back and lead her and their children out of the American Ministry building.

Ivy went to the Apothecary shop and bought out four of everything the man looked at the supplies and said ''Would you like a portable potion's lab it's brand-new we don't have a lot of customer's who brew themselves they want the potion already made it comes with 100 different ingredients.''

Ivy's eyes widened and she said ''Of course yes please.'' The man nodded and went to the shelf and pulled out a box that looked like a muggle record player. He set it down and Ivy opened it and it had plants and animal parts labeled on the jars the plants on the top shelf and on the bottom shelf the animal parts. In the bottom there was a medium sized cauldron and a Mortar and Pestle to the side of the cauldron and Glass and crystal phials. She smiled and said ''This is amazing. I can't wait to show Severus.''

The shopkeeper looked at the young woman as her eyes lit up and he said ''You can have this for free just pay for the ingredients you came here for.''

The young woman looked at him in shock and she said ''Okay''

The shopkeeper waved his wand and the ingredients went into the case he said ''That will be 100 galleon's even'' Ivy nodded and pulled out the galleon's and handed it to the shopkeeper and the man turned to get a weightless bag and put the box inside and slipped in a potion's book inside. He handed her the bag and said ''Have a nice day.''

The woman smiled at him and said ''You too sir'' she stopped and came back and said ''You might want to prepare get clothes food potion's and ward your home something's going to happen and it's going to affect everyone.''

The older man said ''Thank you for the warning Miss. Potter'' and the woman turned to leave but then spun around and the older man chuckled and said ''I have family from Britain and no I did not give you your stuff free because of your deed's I did it because of your eyes they lit up when you looked at that case.''

She nodded and smiled at him and walked out of the shop and Blaise was playing with the babies and said ''Did you get everything you wanted love.''

Ivy grinned and nodded and said ''I can't wait to try out what the shopkeeper gave me'' She cooed ''Hello my little one's did you two have a good nap.'' She squatted in front of them and the twin smiles she got from her children made her smile also.

Blaise smirked and said ''Let's go see if we can get home'' Ivy nodded she walked to the stroller and started to push them with Blaise beside her.

England

Sirius said ''Have you heard from Ivy yet?''

Severus looked up from his garden where he grew all of his plant potion ingredients. He said ''Ivy sent me a post card from New York'' he watered one of his plant's he asked ''Why?''

Sirius said ''I'm worried I don't know why I just am I think it's just the wards are on the fritz for some reason'' they lived in Black Castle it was in Scotland it was a 30 bedroom with 15 bathrooms. Severus Remus and Sirius lived on the first floor of the castle. Each floor had a kitchen and their own living room areas. Remus walked into the castle with another person who was new to the castle. Sirius and Severus walked into the living room and Remus walked in with a little boy who was hiding behind him.

The Floo flared and Fred and Katie walked through and George and Angelina walked in with George holding Roxanne. The light brown skinned child hopped from her father's arms and walked over to the little boy who was hiding she said ''Hi!''

The boy peaked out and whispered ''Hi.''

Roxanne said ''Play'' and held out her hand.

The boy looked up at Remus and Remus smiled and said ''Go on Teddy'' and Teddy smiled up at him and ran over to the girl grabbing her hand. Remus said ''I found him abandoned in a abandoned wolf pack campsite. I wasn't going to turn him over to the ministry so I thought we could keep him.''

Severus asked ''Is he a werewolf child?''

Remus said ''I think he's half maybe his mother was a werewolf and his father a wizard he has magic and he doesn't smell like a werewolf.''

Sirius said ''Of course we are keeping him'' Remus smiled at their mate and then looked at Severus.

Severus nodded stiffly and said ''We can keep him.''

He sneered at the twin's and said ''What are you two demon twin's doing in my house!''

Angelina whispered ''Something's going on Professor'' Severus's eyes softened when he saw tear's in the girl's eyes. George wrapped his arms around her waist. She continued and she whispered ''My parents are dead they were ripped apart it wasn't a werewolf it was human we hit it with Avada Kedavra and it just kept eating my mother's…''

George finished the sentence when his wife couldn't ''We set it on fire and then it turned to us and Fred shot it with a blasting spell to the head and that killed it.''

Sirius said ''Get everyone here Neville and his family and Draco I'll try to get in touch with Ivy by owl'' Severus nodded and went to get some paper to send to Ivy and Sirius went to the Floo.

In America

Ivy looked at the canceled flight's to Britain and France and felt her hopes at getting home to her parents die. Blaise went to the flight attendants at the desks to try to figure out what was going on with the planes. They only told him that there was a flu and all flights to England and France were canceled for now.


	3. Reaper's and News Spread's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death visit's Ivy and Sirius get's in touch with his daughter finally.

Chapter Three- Reaper's and News Spread's

Ivy looked up from her cauldron when she felt the air chill around her. She looked up and a dark figure was standing in the corner by the twin's crib. She walked over and said ''Death'' the figure looked at her and it had on a hood over it's face he rasped ''Yes mistress'' Ivy looked at him and asked ''Why are you here?'' Death answered ''That feeling that your having isn't just a feeling it's reaper's thousands of reapers on the earth waiting.'' Ivy asked ''Waiting for what?'' Death said ''To help me claim soul's it's going to happen soon be ready'' Ivy opened her mouth and turned and Death was gone.

She went over to the twin's and she smiled at them and Amara giggled and babbled at her and Ivy cooed ''Good morning my little one's did you sleep okay.'' Leonardo blinked at her and grinned softly and Ivy picked her son up and cooed ''I love you guys so much.'' She pecked his cheek and picked up Amara and put them in the basinet beside her potion's station she raised a ward around them so the fumes wouldn't hurt them. Amara started babbling at her brother and Leo just stared at her and cooed once in a while back at her.

Blaise walked in with his bags of muggle books he had bought out a store called Barnes and Noble he had gotten one of every kind of books they had. He had also cleared out a children's book shop for when the twin's started to read hopefully everything would have blown over by then. He stood by the kitchen table looking at his wife she had her tongue out on the side of her mouth indicating she was concentrating she hadn't even noticed him yet. He smirked and sent the children books flying to the bookcase in the trunk and the other books to the bottom of the shelf where their other books were located. He heard a growl and she had a scowl and then it turned into a smile and her finger ran against the potion ingredients and took out a leaf and cut the tip off and it landed in the potion and the potion turned into a slivery color she yelped ''I did it!'' She jumped up and then turned and saw her husband and said ''I went into the zone again didn't I.''

Blaise chuckled and said ''Yes you did luv.'' He walked over and kissed her lips and said ''I just arrived ten minutes ago so it's not a big deal.'' Ivy kissed him back and smiled up at him. Blaise turned up the news channel's he watched as they spoke about a new flu strain the fever killed the patient in less then eight hours. There was a tap on the window Blaise opened the window and Loki flew in it was Fred and George's Owl from their day's in Hogwarts. The owl chirped at Ivy and landed on her shoulder and nipped at her finger's. Ivy looked at the envelope it had Ivy Potter-Black-Zabini on it. She opened the letter and Sirius's handwriting met her eyes.

Pup,

There's something going on in the muggle world here in England Angelia's parents were torn up by someone or something I don't know pup. But I need to know that you are okay the twin's arrived Draco's Family along with Neville and Luna are on their way I hope you are too and Zabini also I suppose I'm just kidding Don't get that frown on your face you know I love Blaise also.

Love Daddy Aka Padfoot

Ivy grabbed a sheet of paper and looked and saw Blaise feeding Loki some toast Loki chirped at him in thanks and gobbled it down and took a drink of water from the bowl Blaise had placed in front of him. Ivy wrote to her parents Blaise looked at his wife and she was wiping her eyes discreetly Blaise went towards their bedroom to give her some alone time he knew she hated crying when someone was with her so he decided to give her some privacy. Blaise looked and saw Leo awake and Amara sleeping. He smiled at his son and picked him up and whispered ''Shall we go give mommy some privacy little snake.'' Leo smiled up at him with dimples and Blaise took him to the bedroom.

An hour later Ivy walked into the room with Amara still sleeping in her arms she laid on the bed and saw Blaise sleeping with his hand on Leo's stomach. She had sent Loki away a few minutes before. She put her hand on Amara's chest and she felt a hand interlock with hers and dark brown eyes were looking at her he grunted ''You okay'' Ivy nodded and kissed his lips and Blaise rubbed her hand and mumbled ''I will get us home Ivy I promise it might be a bit down the line but I will try I will swear on my magic if I have to.''

Ivy whispered ''I know we will get home Blaise I have you and the twin's right now that's all that matter's our family is safe.'' Blaise nodded and pulled his family to his chest with the twin's in the middle he placed a ward over them so they wouldn't squash them. Ivy laid her head on his arm and gripped his arm and closed her eyes she felt Blaise take his other hand and run it through her hair. Blaise watched her fall asleep he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes to fall asleep with his family.

The next afternoon

Sirius looked as Loki flew into the living room with a letter and he took it while Teddy petted the owl. Sirius opened the letter and read Ivy's letter and saw the tear marks and he whispered ''She's stuck in America they aren't letting muggles or Wizard's travel here.'' Severus looked at his husband and Sirius said ''We have to find her we have to bring them home now Severus!''

Severus said ''We will get them home Sirius.'' Neville and Luna arrived with their son last night Draco and Pansy flooed in Pansy had an Inferi on her she was screaming and Draco shouted the blasting curse at the thing's head and it fell to the floor.

They looked and saw that the thing was Rita Skeeter Sirius Severus and Remus all felt the wards slam down and the dead body was gone. Sirius whispered ''Ivy can't get inside Black Castle.''

He shook his head in denial he saw dark spots in his vision and Severus shouted ''Get me a calming draught! Now'' he didn't hear anything after that.


	4. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Blaise find the quarry.

Chapter Four- Beginning

Ivy sighed softly and noticed that she was cold she could see her breath when she breathed out. She shivered and she looked and saw Blaise sleeping with the blanket's pulled up she looked at the babies and covered them with a light warming charm. She walked out of the bedroom and it was still cold she frowned and walked outside and looked up and she saw it literally thousands of reaper's hovering over the city. The red head gasped softly she spun and saw a person staggering towards her she said ''Excuse me.'' The person looked at her and she whispered ''Lumos'' she saw a woman with her neck ripped open staggering towards her she yelped ''Nox!'' as soon as the light went out the person kept coming but passed right by her as if she wasn't there.

Then one of her children started to cry and the body looked at the open door and headed towards her RV Ivy hissed ''Confringo'' right at the things head and it exploded covering the RV in blood and brain matter. She hurried to the RV lighting the body on fire and shut door to the RV and rushed into the bedroom and she saw that it was Amara was the one who was crying. She picked her up and went to Blaise and said ''Blaise we need to leave now!''

Blaise sat up when he heard the panic in her voice he said ''Ivy''

Ivy said ''Get up we need to get away from the city right now''

Blaise slipped on his pants and his t-shirt and got into the driver's seat he said ''Outside the city'' Ivy nodded and grabbed a sling for the twin's she wanted them with her. She placed the two babies in the sling and looked and saw Amara still fussy she summoned a bottle to her and warmed it with her magic and put the bottle to her lips and Amara opened her mouth and went to drinking her milk and she looked at her mum and cooed over the bottle. Blaise drove out of the lot they had parked their RV in he saw the body still on fire where their RV had been parked. He asked ''What happened?''

Ivy looked up from their children and answered ''I had this chilling feeling I think it woke me up but when I walked outside, I looked over head and I saw Reaper's a lot of them. When I turned around I saw a person walking past and I said hello and I performed Lumo's and her neck was ripped open I used Nox and she just walked past but then Amara started to cry and she went towards the RV I blasted her head in and I lit the body on fire.''

Blaise nodded and kept driving there weren't that many people out driving he looked and saw the reason it was 3 in the morning. He said ''Pepper up potion'' Ivy nodded and Ivy summoned the potion to her hand and handed it to her husband and he swallowed it quickly and steam came from his ears and he shook his head and sat straighter that had woken him up. Ivy took the bottle from Amara's lips when she was done, she patted her back and Amara let out a loud burp the baby's eyes widened and looked around for what had made that sound Blaise and Ivy couldn't help but laugh at that. Amara looked at her mum and Ivy grinned and kissed her nose and Amara giggled reaching up for her hair. Ivy let the infant pull on her hair.

An hour later they pulled up at the quarry and Blaise went outside to put up some wards Amara had fallen back to sleep Ivy had fed Leo when he woke up but then he went back to sleep after being burped. Ivy laid them in a basinet that she had in the bedroom and sat down on the side of her bed and just stared at her children. Blaise walked in after setting the wards and he watched his wife stare at their children he walked over and said ''They will be fine we will be fine'' Ivy looked at him and nodded stiffly and Blaise said ''Let's get some sleep okay'' Blaise pulled her to his chest and they fell asleep.

The next morning Blaise woke up at dawn he went into the woods and started cutting down trees with his wand sharpening them to points and sticking them into the ground around the camp he would check the skewers every day if he had to. He didn't know if the wards would alert him because technically the bodies were dead. He did it over and over until he had a straight line in the woods on the sides of the quarry, he put up a ward near the edge of the woods so when the babies could walk, they couldn't get into the woods without their parent's knowing.

Two hours later Ivy woke up to an empty bed she frowned and said ''Blaise'' she walked out of the room the babies were still knocked out. She looked and saw Blaise sweating outside as he set up muggle protection's around the RV. She went to the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of water and walked out and said ''Drink this'' and Blaise nodded and took the bottle and opened it and chugged the water. Ivy said ''You need to rest.''

Blaise said ''I'm doing it the muggle way right now no more magic promise''

Ivy frowned at him and said ''Fine I'll just fix you something to eat because for some reason I think you haven't eaten'' Blaise filled the water bottle again with his wand and went back to work he didn't answer her question. Ivy shook her head and went inside the RV to fix breakfast. An hour later Blaise walked into the RV and was hit by a cleaning charm as soon as he entered. Ivy was sitting with her legs crossed reading a book. Blaise kissed the top of her head and told her what he had done around the quarry Ivy nodded smiling at him when Blaise spoke about wards his eyes lit up. He fixed himself a plate and started eating his breakfast.

A week later Blaise and Ivy sat on the picnic table that Ivy had conjured and watched as fire lit up the sky towards Atlanta. Ivy whispered ''They are bombing the city.''

Blaise looked and said ''Bomb's like what the muggle studies teacher told us about.''

Ivy nodded and said ''They are more advanced now though'' she felt Blaise wrap his arms around her and she leaned against him.


	5. The Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Blaise meet the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to know how many people think that I should do the Blaise/Ivy/Shane paring.
> 
> One or two of my reader's think that Blaise and Ivy is enough I'm thinking about just paring Blaise and Ivy I don't want to bash Shane and I'm not going to but I want to know what you guys think I should do.

Chapter Five- The Quarry

Ivy watched her children as they stared at the toy snitch float over their basinet. Amara was cooing and babbling while Leo just stared but he also had a small on his face so she figured he enjoyed the toy also. She felt people enter the wards driving up the road leading to the quarry and she turned and Blaise said ''I see them'' he was on top of the RV with a muggle riffle in his hands Blaise had gotten used to the guns they had she preferred quieter weapon like her swords and knives she had also found a bow that she was really good at using she had also found a crossbow but she hadn't used that yet. Blaise climbed threw the opening that led into the RV and walked out and said ''Stay…'' Ivy followed after him and Blaise finished ''Inside'' he sighed and she pulled out her bow and arrows and got one ready and aimed for the cars that we pulling to a stop in front of them.

Shane looked at the couple standing outside the RV that was parked in the quarry already the brown skinned man had a sniper rifle pointed at them. The red-haired woman had a crossbow aimed at the other's who got out behind him. They were a stunning couple if they were a couple that is, they could be just surviving together. Shane said ''There's no need for that okay we just need a safe place we will set up over there and you can stay here.''

The woman walked over to the brown skinned man and said ''Blaise it's okay we just mind our business and we will be fine''

The brown skinned man nodded and lowered the rifle he put his head on top of the woman's and kissed the top of her head and said ''Go on then this is our space I have already set up protections for the area.'' He looked down at the red head and said ''Go inside please'' the red head frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest and the man said ''I said please'' and the red head shook her head and walked into the RV.

Shane walked over and said ''Shane Walsh'' and held out his hand the man eyed his hand and then took it and said ''Blaise Zabini that was my wife Ivy the only other's ones are our babies Amara and Leo.'' Shane nodded and said ''This is Lori her son Carl'' he pointed to an older man and two blonds that looked like siblings or mother and daughter. He said ''Dale and the sister's Andrea and Amy.''

Andrea stepped in front of her sister when he looked at her and Blaise sneered and said ''Don't you dare look at me like that she's not as pretty as my wife have you seen her''

Amy's face went red and whispered ''Andrea!''

Ivy walked out and hummed ''Oh aren't you sweet Blaise'' Blaise pulled her back to his chest and kissed the side of her face and she grinned at him and placed her hands over his and said ''I think she's pretty Blaise don't be mean.''

Blaise grunted ''I didn't call her ugly''

Shane continued and said ''The Morales family and The Dixon's'' he pointed to each little group.

She grinned at them and said ''Hello'' and nodded at them and there was cry inside the RV and said ''That's Leo now.''

Blaise frowned and said ''He never cries''

Ivy nodded and said ''I know that's why I think I should go see what's wrong'' Ivy let go of Blaise and left to go into RV. Ivy closed the door and saw her youngest crying his heart out and Ivy whispered ''What's wrong my little snake?'' she picked him up and his eyes looked at hers and she was drawn into his mind. Ivy watched as walker's attacked the camp a walker went to Amy's arm and bit into the fleshy part of her arm and she gasped when she saw what her son had just seen he was a seer she pulled herself out of her son's mind. She rushed out of the RV and went over to her husband and whispered ''He's a seer Blaise.'' Blaise looked at her with his eyes widened and looked at his son in shock. Leo still had tears in his eyes.

He followed his wife into the RV and shut the door and said ''There are no seers in my family Ivy do you know if there's any in yours.''

Ivy said ''I don't know I don't really know anyone in the Potter Family like that and I don't think a Black was a seer I would have to ask Sirius.'' Blaise nodded and kissed her head. Ivy hummed and looked up at him and Leo spit up on Blaise's shirt and Ivy couldn't stop the laugh that came from her mouth as Blaise cringed and Ivy hummed ''You should take off your shirt Luv.''

Blaise smirked and said ''I'll go do that alone'' Ivy pouted and Blaise said ''That's for laughing.'' Blaise went into bathroom to get undressed.

Ivy said to Leo ''Daddy's being a meanie'' Leo babbled softly and snuggled into her chest getting comfortable now that he felt better. His mom kissed his forehead and whispered ''I love you I will always be there to protect you I promise luv you and your sister.'' Leo snuggled his face into her neck and fell asleep. Ivy saw that Amara was awake and just chewing on her finger's contently until Ivy's green eyes locked onto her and she grinned and Ivy smiled and said ''Good Morning'' she placed Leo in the basinet and picked her up and went outside to watch the new group as they set up their things. Her eyes went to the man that was helping the skinny woman and her son put up their tent. Amara was chewing on her braided ponytail.

She looked around and saw a short haired man he was one of the Dixon's staring at her daughter with disgust on his face she knew what that looked like she was raised by the Dursley's half her life. She walked over and said ''Do you have a problem with my daughter a five-week-old infant who can't sit up on her own.'' She turned her daughter around and said ''Did you do something to this nasty man hmm'' Amara giggled.

Merle grunted ''I have a problem with you interbreeding with a….'' before he could finish that sentence a katana sword was at his throat, he could feel the blood on his neck where the tip of the blade was everyone stopped what they were doing.

Daryl pulled out a gun and Ivy said ''Go ahead finish that sentence please I want you to I have my Katana near your jugular all I would have to do is push this tip into your neck and your dead I will enjoy watching you bleed out.''

Merle grunted ''I'm sorry'' Ivy moved her sword off his neck and shook the bead of blood off her blade she put it back in her sheaf just as quick as she had pulled it out.

Ivy hummed and said ''That's better now if I hear anything about my babies again either one of them I will kill you where you stand'' she pulled her daughter up to her face and cooed ''Come on luv let's go see daddy.'' She spun on her heel's and walked away from the redneck.


	6. Meeting the Neighbor's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Blaise bond with their neighbors in the quarry.

Chapter Six- Meeting the Neighbor's

Blaise stared at the muggles in the next camp they had been there for three weeks and he and Ivy had kept their distance. Blaise looked and Leo was babbling softly the one month old stared up at him. Blaise smiled and said ''Sorry I was thinking little one'' Leo yawned Blaise chuckled and said ''You are always sleeping huh'' Leo snuggled his face into his chest and just stared at him lazily. Blaise looked at the Boa Staff he was creating out of wood with his knife it would be good to use something other then a knife and he didn't really want to use a sword he would if he had to. He lifted the staff up and blew the wood shavings off and looked at the snakes on his staff and smirked he was a Slytherin after all. He put Leo in his basinet and stood up to check the balance of his weapon.

Ivy walked down to the water's edge she had Amara in a sling against her chest to go get some water from the quarry. Sure, they had water and magic but if they were seen not washing clothes or needing water then they would look suspicious she liked the quarry. Amara was playing with a Puff-Kin that George had gifted her a while back it was bright red with gold eyes George had gifted Leo with another it was green with sliver eyes. Amara could only hold the fluffy toy right now but the Puff-Kin looked comfortable in her tiny hands. Ivy hummed the Hogwarts song softly to her daughter keeping an eye on the woods to make sure nothing was coming at her and Amara. She walked over to the water and dipped the gas container into the water and started to fill it up. She stiffened when a leaf broke behind her. She spun and pulled out her sword and saw two women behind her who gasped and hid their children. She thought their names were Lori and Carol with their children Carl and Sophia.

Ivy said ''Yes'' putting her sword back into its sheaf on her hip frowning when she noticed they had come down where she was weaponless.

The long-haired woman Lori her mind told her said ''It's nice to meet another mother to talk to''

Ivy frowned and said ''I suppose it is.'' She went back to filling her container keeping an eye on them. She placed the top on it once it was filled up and she walked past them.

Lori asked ''How old are your children''

Ivy said ''My twins are a month old'' Amara was staring at them she reached for her mother's braid and Ivy hummed ''No Amara'' Amara looked up at her and tilted her head and then went back to sucking on her own finger's. They made it to the top of the hill and she grinned when she saw Blaise testing his Bao staff.

He looked at her and smiled and Ivy walked over and Amara cooed at her father and Blaise chuckled and said ''Hello my little princess'' he took her from Ivy and Ivy picked up Leo who was sleeping.

Ivy whispered ''Wake up my little snake'' kissing his forehead softly. Leo opened his eyes slowly and yawned and then his eyes widened when he saw his mom. He babbled up at her and Ivy giggled and said ''There you go.''

The next day Ivy looked and saw Miranda Morales trying to wrangle in her two children she grinned and then saw Carl sitting alone drawing in the sand she looked around Shane and Lori where nowhere to be seen. She frowned and walked over and said ''Carl'' Ivy was holding her son looking down at him.

Carl looked up and said ''Hi''

Ivy smiled at the boy and said ''Would you like to come with me I have some things for you kids so you won't be bored.'' Carl grinned and stood up and looked and Dale was sleeping on top of the RV.

He followed Ivy and Ivy walked over to Miranda and Miranda smiled at her and said ''Hello Ivy was it.''

Ivy nodded and said ''Hello Miranda''

Miranda looked at her son and cooed ''Oh my I haven't seen a baby this tiny in a while. Both of your babies are beautiful''

Ivy grinned at the complement and said ''Yours are beautiful too'' Louis huffed and Ivy said ''Handsome I mean'' Louis grinned puffing out his chest his sister poked him in the chest and they started to tussle again. Miranda said something to them in Spanish and they went quiet looking chastised. Ivy looked and Sophia looked like she wanted to come over but her father kept her in check. Ivy frowned and walked over and said ''Come over and play with the other children Sophia it's fine'' she looked to Carol and Carol nodded and Ivy grinned and put out her hand to the shy preteen.

Sophia grinned and took her hand and Ed opened his mouth and she said ''If you want to disagree I'm sure my sword would love to do some talking'' she grinned at Sophia and said ''We are going to do some self defense training'' she looked at Carol and said ''Would you like to come Miranda's coming with me'' Carol shook her head no and Ivy nodded stiffly and then smiled at the blond haired girl and said ''Come on'' Sophia followed after the pretty red head her hand still interlocked with hers.

Blaise looked and watched Ivy take the Morales children and the wife to a clearing. He looked and saw Glenn coming down the hill he looked nervous. Blaise grunted ''Yeah''

Glenn said ''I just wanted to know if you need anything from the city I'm going on a run.''

Blaise's eyes widened and looked at the muggle and then said ''We don't really need that much really maybe some metal some soda cans if you find some''

Glenn nodded and said ''I'll be on the look out for some metal things that I can fit in my bag.''

Blaise nodded and said ''Thanks I'll give you some food if you bring some metal back for your trouble.''

Glenn nodded and said ''You don't have to''

Blaise said ''I want to'' Glenn nodded his acceptance and ran off. Blaise looked at T-Dog who was doing something moving some stuff around to make the quarry livable. Blaise went over to help him with his daughter strapped to his back. Amara was chilling watching everyone and everything with her gray eyes.

She frowned at Merle and she stared and Merle's jacket caught on fire and she giggled happily. Daryl looked at Merle when he jumped up and put his jacket onto the ground and stomp the fire up and he looked at the baby Merle was staring at she was giggling clapping. Daryl looked at his brother and chuckled and Merle growled ''Shut up how did that happen'' Daryl shrugged and Merle grunted he went back to skinning the rabbit they had found.

Amara giggled happily and Blaise said ''Amara what did you do'' Amara babbled but then leaned against her father's back. Blaise reached back and rubbed her tiny foot.


	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy teaches the children how to kill walker's and Blaise and Shane take Carl hunting. 
> 
> I put a little bit of Good Merle in here also.

Chapter Seven-Training

Ivy walked over to the children and looked at Miranda who was holding her son and Miranda smiled softly and nodded she looked at the children and handed them pocket knives she said ''To protect yourselves in the future just in case you need them.'' She squatted in front of them and said ''With walker's you need to hit them on the top of their head's or in the middle of their foreheads. These will never get stuck in their head's so you won't have to worry about that okay'' they nodded and Ivy taught them how to stab with them. They got the concept quickly she also gave them lighters to keep with them at all times and taught them how to start fires and how to get drinking water clean by boiling it so the water wouldn't hurt them.

Two hours later

Ivy had walked up the hill with the children and saw Lori walking out of the woods Shane followed ten minutes later Carl stayed beside Ivy and played with the babies well he played showing them his cars while they just stared. Blaise had her back against his chest he mumbled ''Did they learn anything?''

Ivy hummed ''Eliza and Carl took to it like a duck in water Louis was okay Sophia though she did well with me but I don't think she will be able to fight off walker's and that's dangerous I'm afraid she's going to run even.'' She whispered ''If she has the skills I just taught her she's going to run when she see's a walker and I fear she's not going to survive.''

Blaise kissed her forehead and said ''She's not your responsibility it's her parents they should keep her safe not you the same with that boy his mother shouldn't disappear every other day to do whatever she does he is not our son.''

Ivy said ''I know Blaise but he feels like one of ours though I feel like if I was a boy, he would be me''

Blaise looked and saw Ivy staring at Carl. Ivy said ''I have to look after him to make sure he survives this world that's just how I feel.''

Blaise nodded and said ''Alright then'' he stood up and said ''Carl do you want to come hunting with me I'll ask Shane to come also.''

Carl looked at him in shock and he nodded and said ''Yes sir'' and stood up and grinned.

Blaise said ''I'll get my gear then''

Ivy looked at her twin's and said ''Come on nap time I need to get some dinner started and wash some clothes I suppose.'' She picked them up and took them into the RV and laid them in their basinet and watched them fall asleep. Ivy went to their dirty clothes and went into the little area and popped them into the washing machine. She hummed softly and then looked outside and saw Blaise leading Carl over where the others were.

Blaise walked over to Shane and he said ''Do you want to come hunting I'm taking Carl with me to teach him how.''

Shane looked at Carl and smiled at him and said ''Sure I'll come I can teach him a few things also.''

Carl grinned Lori walked over and said ''Carl come on you have homework Carol is waiting for you with Sophia.''

Carl said ''I'm going with Shane and Blaise hunting''

Lori looked at Shane and said ''He doesn't need to go with you.''

Shane said ''He needs to learn anyway we won't be gone for long he will be fine.'' He said ''Come on Carl you can do your homework when you come back'' Carl followed behind them and followed them in the woods. Lori stood there in shock.

In the woods two hour's later

Carl stared at the tracks Shane had pointed out and Shane asked ''Do you know what made those tracks''

Carl carefully moved a couple of leaves out of the way and answered ''A deer I think''

Shane smiled and said ''Right'' Carl was proud of himself he looked and saw Blaise ahead with his riffle out he put it back on his back and then climbed into a tree and sat on a sturdy branch.

He said ''You two head towards the clearing I see two deer eating some grass about a mile out. Follow the tracks you two I'll shoot.'' Shane nodded and walked away and Carl followed after him. Blaise aimed and took a deep breath and looked through the scope and looked at the deer in front of him. He aimed and waited until Shane and Carl were close where the deer were and once, they were a few meter's away and then shot the deer clear through the head. The deer dropped and the other deer ran off as soon as the first deer dropped. He watched as Shane cleared the area and they went to the deer's body and they picked up the body and took it through the woods.

An hour later

Ivy walked outside when she heard her husband and grinned when he saw Carl and Shane carrying a deer back. Carl dropped his end and said ''Look Ivy I helped Shane carry the deer back and I helped track them.''

Ivy grinned and said ''You did a great job Carl'' rubbing his head Carl grinned with pride.

Shane asked ''Where do you want it?''

Ivy answered ''I'll skin it over there'' she pointed to the picnic table and Shane nodded Carl went back to him and picked up his end and helped him drag it to the picnic table Blaise took out a tarp and they laid the deer on it and Ivy grabbed her knives. She sat down and Blaise Shane and Carl went to get cleaned up.

Ivy sat down and Merle walked over and grunted ''Ya need help missy'' Ivy looked at him with narrowed eyes and Merle grunted ''I'm not gonna be an ass alright I'm trying to apologize.''

Ivy looked at the older man and she said ''You can gut it and I can cut it I'll give ya half of my families I just want the skin anyway I can make a descent blanket from the furs.'' Merle nodded and grabbed a chair and watched the woman skin the deer he had never seen a pretty girl who knew how to hunt or fight before. Her cuts were clean and precise he smirked and Ivy looked at him and said ''What.''

Merle grunted ''Nothing'' and started sharpening his knife so he could gut it. Ivy looked at him and stared Ivy grinned and then shook her head and went back to work.


	8. Rick Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Ivy learn Merle has been left on a hot roof top.

Chapter Eight- Rick Grimes

Merle grunted ''Do ya need anything from the city''

Blaise and Ivy looked up in shock at Merle Dixon. Ivy asked ''Who are you and what have you done with Merle Dixon?''

Merle smirked and Ivy looked at Blaise and Blaise said ''I could use some metal like cans or something like that. To make some arrows for Ivy's Bow.''

True they could use magic to duplicate them but they couldn't always use magic if they were surrounded by the muggles. Merle nodded and Ivy hummed ''Shoes for Carl and the kids would be nice if you can find some and water bottles.''

Merle nodded Ivy said ''Be careful okay.'' Merle said ''I'll be fine red.''

Ivy stared at him and nodded and said ''Okay you may go'' she walked into the RV and handed him a water bottle with chilled water. She handed it to him and said ''It should keep the water cool'' and handed him some jerky they had made from their part of the deer. Merle slipped it in his pocket and strapped his water bottle to his pocket. He left he had already told Daryl that he was going on the run into the city his brother had told him what they might need later on.

That evening

Ivy looked at Glenn he was being surrounded Amy crying out loudly asking ''Is she okay? Is she all right?''

He pops the hood so Shane can disconnect the battery to turn the alarm off. Glenn ''She's okay! She's okay!'' Glenn continued ''Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well, Merle not so much.''

Ivy looked at Blaise and Blaise said ''Well where is he was he bit?''

Glenn gulped and looked at Blaise and said ''Well um no I think he was left behind handcuffed to the roof.''

Ivy's eyes widened and Blaise said ''I'll go get him Ivy he has food and water I'll wait until Daryl get's back alright''

Ivy nodded stiffly. She cared about Merle he was an arse but for all his faults he did help out around the camp she didn't see how human beings left another human being on a rooftop. Ivy's eyes narrowed at the box truck that drove up and saw the Morales children run up to their father and Miranda hugged him. Carl looked away Ivy felt bad for the kid another man who wore a sheriff's uniform climbed from the truck. Carl turned and yelled ''Dad!'' and ran at the man.

Rick Grimes looked around the fire at the people he had met with his wife and son near him Carl was in his lap Lori at his side. He looked and saw a beautiful red head next to a African American young man they were around Glenn's age and they were in front of a RV sitting next to one another in front of a low fire. Rick asked ''Who are they?''

Shane said ''Blaise and Ivy Zabini they have twin infants they keep to themselves mostly they get along with the Morales and the Dixon's.'' Rick sighed and Blaise looked at them and frowned and then went inside Ivy followed after him.

Blaise started to pack his things for the trip tomorrow into the city. Ivy sat down and watched her husband pack medical supplies and water bottles and food along with two hand held guns and ammo. Ivy said ''Let's go to bed''

Blaise nodded they locked up the RV and placed wards on the doors and shut off the lights in the RV and walked into the bedroom and Ivy was changing into a sliver night gown.

Blaise changed into silk green sleeping pants he hummed ''That should be green and sliver'' Ivy grinned when a spell hit her nightgown and it changed to Slytherin house colors. She hit him with a spell to change his pants scarlet and gold. Blaise groaned ''At least they are still silk.''

Ivy climbed into bed and looked him over and said ''I like you in my house color's'' she kissed him on the lips and Blaise pulled her to his chest and said ''I love you Ivy.''

Ivy smiled and said ''Love you too'' and snuggled into his chest Blaise ran his finger's through her hair Ivy yawned and closed her eyes and fell asleep on his chest. Blaise closed his eyes also and fell asleep after his wife.

The next morning

Merle looked around he had run out of water to his shock the water had stayed cold through out the evening and night he had finished the water when he had woken up to the bright sun baring down on him. He ground he could feel the roof heating up he started to have vison's and talk to himself. He shook his head and tried to clear his head he ate a piece of jerky.

Daryl Dixon walked up to the camp site looking for his brother he was upset about the lost deer but he had caught a dozen or so of squirrels. He said ''Merle get your ugly ass out here I got us some squirrels let's stew em up.'' He saw the woman and children gather under the old man's RV.

Shane said ''Wait up Daryl I have something to tell you''

Daryl looked at him and said ''What''

Shane said ''There was a problem on the run.''

Daryl said ''He dead''

Shane said ''We don't know''

Daryl turned around and said ''He either is or he ain't''

Blaise walked over and stood in front of Daryl and said ''I'm going to go get your brother Daryl I was waiting for you Merle's wiggled his way into Ivy's heart apparently'' he frowned Daryl looked at him in shock and he said ''I…Thanks let's go.''

Daryl said ''Where's he at?'' he looked at Glenn.

Glenn rubbed the back of his neck and said ''If you have a map, I'll circle it.''

Daryl sneered and Blaise pulled out a map and walked over to the RV and put the map of Atlanta down on the picnic table and handed Glenn a pen Glenn took it and marked the route they took to the city and through it and marked where Merle was. Blaise nodded and took the map and Daryl came back with his Bow and Arrows and Blaise walked over to Rick and said ''The Box truck keys.''

Rick said ''They are inside the truck I will come also…''

Blaise said ''No we can do it ourselves you don't get to fix your mistake I will hopefully he will still be alive by the time we get to him.'' He turned around and walked to his wife and kissed her on the lips and kissed Amara on the forehead Amara cooed up at him and giggled. Blaise rubbed Leo's stomach and Leo made a sound while he was sleeping. Blaise ran over to the box truck and Daryl got in the driver seat and drove down the road leading away from the quarry.

Merle looked at the handsaw and jumped when another walker hit the door he took off his belt and tried to reach for the handsaw. He had to try to cut the chain he was running out of food he had ran out of water he wouldn't survive another day on the roof.


	9. Saving Merle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Daryl save Merle and they arrive back to walker's attacking the Camp

Chapter Nine- Saving Merle

Blaise and Daryl ran through the building and killed the four walker's that were lingering still it was early in the afternoon. Blaise looked at the staircase and went up Daryl having his back. Blaise whispered ''Alohomora.''

The chain dropped to the ground. Daryl's eyes widened and Blaise looked at him and Daryl grunted ''We going to get my brother or not Gandalf''

Blaise asked ''Excuse me'' his face blank.

Daryl said ''You don't know the old wizard from Lord of the Rings'' Blaise frowned and Daryl walked past him and Blaise followed and they saw Merle cutting into his wrist. Daryl yelled ''Merle!''

Merle looked at him and mumbled ''Hallucination you anotha one.''

Blaise hissed ''Merlin's balls'' he walked over and hit the lock with the same spell he used earlier the cuff fell away. He looked at Daryl and said ''Hand me my bag I have something that will help him.''

Daryl handed the man his bag and Blaise said ''Accio Dittany'' a bottle with a dropper top flew into his hand and Daryl watched as the younger male as he opened the dropper and dropped a couple of drops on the wound and the skin stitched its self together.

Daryl grunted ''Damn''

Blaise said ''It will still hurt but's healing we need to get him out of this sun and some water.'' Blaise hit the man with a cooling charm and Merle sighed in relief and finally passed out. The two males carried him outside the city and Blaise dropped them off at the RV and went back for the guns he heard Glenn and Rick talking about.

Phillippe Miguel and two other Vato's looked at the brown skinned male heading towards the bags of guns. Miguel asked ''What do we do Phillippe?''

Phillippe said ''We take him and the guns back to headquarters G will know what to do with him.'' The other's nodded and the brown skinned man ran towards the guns and grabbed them and the walker's started for him and Phillippe and the other's got into the car.

Blaise sneered when he saw a car coming towards him and he spun and walker's where in his way. He hissed ''Damn it.''

He looked at the open car door and a young teen said ''Come on man if you want to live!'' Blaise growled he had no choice. He got into the car and they sped down the road with walker's following for a bit.

Daryl fed his brother water and looked for Blaise and growled ''He better not be dead.''

Merle grunted ''What's going on?''

Daryl's eyes widened and he said ''Merle your okay we got to you Blaise and I''

Merle looked at his brother and then his hand and his eyes widened and he grunted ''I started to cut this…''

Daryl said ''Blaise will tell us how he healed you once he get's back.'' Merle grunted and nodded and patted his brother's cheek and sat up and leaned against the wall of the back of the Box truck. He took the bottle of water from his brother and drunk back more water and ate a half of the bread loaf.

He grunted ''It's freshly baked it's like mommas'' Daryl looked at him and Merle grunted ''She used to do it when I was a boy before you were born before the old man started bashing her head in.'' He tore off a piece and gave it to him and Daryl bit into it and Daryl took a drink of his water.

Blaise looked at the brown skinned man in front of him and Blaise said ''I want half you can have half it's not a negation'' G looked at the younger man with shock he wasn't even scared he said ''I have a family to get back to I don't care if I have to kill every last single one of you but I'm getting back to my family.'' G walked over slowly and held out his hand and Blaise looked at the muggle's hand and walked towards him and shook the man's hand.

He said ''Deal''

Blaise looked around and G said ''Why are you in the city anyway it's not safe.'' G walked through the Vato's with Blaise following.

G said ''The staff here left Phillippe and I were the only ones who stayed. The Vato's tickle in to visit and most stay it's good because we need the muscle.''

Blaise looked at the old people around he muttered ''Your protecting the elderly.''

He was shocked G nodded and said ''The staff took off and left them to die.''

Blaise handed him the whole bag and grunted ''You need them more''

G's eyes widened and said ''I thought you said half''

Blaise grunted ''Your protecting the elderly people will eventually come to attack you, you need to be ready train up.''

G nodded stiffly and handed Blaise two hand guns and a case of bullet's and he said ''Thank you''

Blaise nodded and said ''Your welcome.'' He left the nursing home with his two guns and headed towards the box truck. He felt the wards around the quarry warn him and he ran all the way back and got into the driver's seat Daryl and Merle opened their mouths and Blaise growled ''The wards around the quarry are warning me about the dead entering them so no questions Ivy and I will answer them once we get the time!'' Blaise started the Box truck and sped down the road to get back the quarry to his wife and children.

At the Quarry

Ivy's magic tingled she stepped outside and saw they were having a fish fry no one was on Dale's RV on watch. She grabbed her katana's and placed a ward over her RV to keep her babies safe inside. She ran to them and she hissed ''Why isn't there anyone on watch against walker's are you people insane or something!''

Amy opened the RV door and spoke loudly and said ''There's no toilet paper.'' She screamed when a walker bit into her arm. Ivy ran over and cut the walker's head off.

She grabbed her blouse and took it off she had on a t-shirt underneath she tied the blouse on her arm tightly to stop the spread she said ''I'm going to have to cut this off luv I'm sorry.'' Amy looked at her in shock and she nodded stiffly and Ivy helped her to her RV and ignored everyone else and she took Amy inside and closed the door. Amy watched as she heated her blade over the stove and said ''This will cauterize the stomp.'' Amy closed her eyes and screamed when Ivy cut off her arm at the bite. Ivy watched her pass out. She then grabbed some metal and went to work stopping the bleeding the hot metal didn't fully cauterize the wound so she had to. She heard screaming outside but she ignored them and kept working on saving Amy's life.

Blaise Daryl and Merle pulled up into the quarry to walker's and people screaming. Blaise jumped out and Daryl and Merle followed suit Blaise had given a gun to Merle and they went to work. Blaise said ''Ivy'' he looked and saw his wife through the window of their RV she moved her hand and Blaise saw Blood on her hands. He ran towards their home killing walker's as he went. Blaise made it after five minutes he opened the door and saw his wife bandaging Amy's arm well now it was a stump she looked at her husband and she smiled softly. Blaise waved his hand and the air cleared inside the RV so it wouldn't smell like burnt flesh inside of the RV. He walked over and kissed her hard on the lips wrapping his arm around her waist. He put his face into her neck he mumbled ''Never leaving you again I promise I'll swear it on my magic.''

Ivy pulled back and looked at him and kissed him softly and whispered ''I know you won't.'' She put her hand on his face and hugged him tightly and Blaise and Ivy went to their infants who had slept through everything including Amy's screams. Ivy smiled and Blaise kissed his children's foreheads. He rubbed their head's and looked at Ivy and she was striping to go get in the shower to get cleaned up Blaise decided to join her when he smelled himself and gagged.

Outside everyone was looking at their dead in shock standing at the RV Andrea cried ''Amy!'' Lori and Carol grabbed her before she could head to the Zabini's RV.


	10. Plan's Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise Ivy Merle and Daryl form their own group and they have a stowaway.

Chapter Ten- Plans Change

Blaise and Ivy walked out Blaise had Amy in his arms he didn't want anyone inside his home that didn't belong there. He walked over to Andrea and said ''Here put her in Dale's RV if you want to see her, she's stable.'' Andrea looked at her sister's stump in shock and opened her mouth and Blaise sad ''Ivy had to cut off her arm to stop the spread of the virus so she wouldn't turn.'' He walked into Dale's RV and put her on the bed in the back he walked over and Ivy leaned into his chest and Blaise kissed the base of her neck softly Ivy smiled softly and she hummed softly.

She watched as the men walked over to the dead to make sure they were dead, dead. Ivy mumbled ''We need to leave them separate Blaise. They had a fish fry Blaise with no one on lookout no one was up on the RV Blaise. We would be better off on our own''

Blaise looked down at her in shock and asked ''Ivy are you sure?'' Ivy nodded stiffly and Blaise nodded his head in agreement and said ''Alright then we leave tomorrow then are we taking anyone with us.''

Daryl and Merle walked over and Merle said ''We are coming with ya'' the two parents looked at them and Merle grunted ''We heard ya''

Ivy looked at Blaise and Blaise grunted ''We leave first thing in the morning then.''

Ivy said ''The twin's will be waking up soon.'' She walked away and went to the RV. Ivy walked out of the RV with her children.

Carl ran over and asked ''Hi Ivy what are you doing?''

Ivy smile looked more like a grimace she said ''Blaise and I have decided to go forward on our own luv''

Carl's eyes widened and he said ''Your leaving''

Ivy nodded and said ''Blaise and I have to do what's best for our children and the CDC may be still up and running but for how long no one knows it isn't safe I'm sorry little one''

Carl pouted but nodded and said ''Okay.'' Ivy rubbed his head and kissed his forehead and Rick called for Carl and Carl ran off.

The next morning

Carl looked at his mom hugging Miranda and her children he grabbed a bag and walked to Ivy and Blaise's RV Blaise and Ivy were talking with Daryl and Merle they were by a map on Merle's truck. He climbed into their RV and the babies looked at him Leo babbled at him and Carl said ''Shh'' Leo blinked at him and giggled Amara grinned at him. Carl went to the pantry and hid in there with his things. Carl wanted to stay with Ivy and Blaise his mom and dad didn't spend any time with him at all the only one's who did was Shane Ivy and Blaise he understood his dad was leader and everything but he never saw either one of his parents most days. Blaise taught him how to hunt and Ivy taught him how to protect himself when his own mother and father didn't. He heard Ivy and Blaise climb into the RV and Ivy sighed softly and said ''Blaise did you see Carl's face.'' Blaise said ''I know Ivy but we aren't his parents I like the kid I do but I'm not risking my family.''

Ivy sighed softly and mumbled ''Your right''

Blaise said ''I'm always right'' there was a slapping sound and Blaise whined ''Ivy why did you slap me on the back of the head your starting to act like Severus.''

Ivy hummed ''Well he is my dad'' he heard walking and Carl braced himself hoping she wouldn't find him yet. Ivy hummed ''Hello my luvs'' she tickled the babies tucking them into their blanket's tighter so they wouldn't get cold when the RV's Air conditioning started Blaise started the RV and passed watched as the Caravan started and the Morales family and Zabini family went the other way Merle and Daryl following behind the Zabini family RV. Carl grinned he had done it he was with Blaise and Ivy.

An hour later

Lori looked and said ''Carol where's Carl'' Carol looked up from her book she had been reading Sophia had her head in her lap laying on the seat with her she hadn't slept last night none of the children had.

Carol said ''I thought he was with Dale I had to pack up my tent Sophia helped me.''

Lori said ''I asked you to watch him.''

Carol said ''I had my work to do Lori I asked Dale to watch him.''

Lori looked at Rick and Rick said over the radio ''Dale is Carl with you by any chance.''

Dale answered ''No he's not I haven't seen him since the quarry.''

Lori started to freak out as the rest of the caravan said the exact same thing as Dale when they asked Rick asked ''Shane is he with you?''

Shane said ''No he's not. Are you telling me you left him at the Quarry?'' the Caravan stopped when Rick's car stopped.

An hour later

They returned to the quarry and Carl was nowhere to be seen Lori was freaking out by then she was having a panic attack. Rick said ''He's got to be somewhere near here we will find him.''

With Ivy and Blaise

Blaise pulled over at the beginning of the Traffic Jam going away from Atlanta they had driven until it had started to get dark. Merle and Daryl walked into the RV and Ivy said ''You can sleep on the floor we have sleeping bags and pillows.''

Merle grunted ''I'll take first watch'' the adults nodded.

Daryl heard snoring and he grunted ''Ya hear that'' everyone went quiet and Ivy walked to the Pantry and opened it and bent down and picked up a sleeping 10-year-old boy. She said ''I think we have a stowaway.''

Carl was still sleeping in her arms she looked at the young boy and she looked at Blaise and Blaise sighed and said ''Carl buddy.''

Carl's eyes opened and he looked around and Merle and Daryl were smirking and he looked and saw Ivy and Blaise with frowns on their faces. Ivy put him down and put her hands on her hips and said ''Carl Grimes what in the world are you doing here.''

Carl's eyes widened and he looked down and moved his foot like he was kicking something he whispered ''I wanted to go with you'' Ivy's face softened and Carl continued and said ''I want to stay with you please you two pay attention to me I know it's wrong and I have parents but please don't make me go back please Mom is gone all the time and then I'm with Dale most of the time.''

Carl looked at Ivy and Blaise and Ivy asked ''Are we keeping him?''

Blaise looked at Carl and sighed and said ''We might as well I don't want to drive another two hours back to find them again he's safe with us that's all that matters if we run into Rick's group then we will tell them what happened but for now we can keep him with us.''

Ivy looked at him and grabbed his chin and said ''Don't ever do this again do you hear me you stay by my side at all times I won't give you off to anyone but you have to do your part also don't you dare go anywhere by yourself do you hear me.''

Carl looked up at her and said ''Yes mam'' Ivy sighed and Carl hugged her around her waist and Ivy looked at Blaise and Blaise looked right back at her. Ivy grinned down at Carl and kissed his forehead. She said ''Let's get you something to eat and something to drink.''

With Rick's group

They spent the night at the quarry they would head towards the CDC in the morning Lori looked at the backseat where Carol and Sophia were sleeping Lori for Rick and he was with Shane looking around the quarry and in the woods. She had lost their son.

The next morning Shane said ''I think he's with Ivy and Blaise'' the group looked at the man in shock and Shane said ''Think about it he had followed Ivy around like a little duckling and when we were busy he used to go down there all the time knowing Carl he stunk into the Zabini RV without them even knowing.''

Jacki rushed out before Rick and Lori could answer she said ''We need to hurry and get Ami to the CDC she's in pain and the medication that Ivy gave her is about to run out we only have one more vile.''

Rick said ''Okay we are heading to the CDC Lori if he's with Blaise and Ivy we know that's he's safe.'' Lori opened her mouth then shut it and nodded. They left the quarry a second time heading towards the CDC.


	11. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus makes a new set of mirror's

Chapter Eleven- Mirrors

Sirius was pacing back and forth they hadn't heard from them since this virus went global Severus said ''I'm sure they are fine Sirius.''

Sirius said ''They aren't protected Severus the twins are babies what's going to happen to them.'' Remus walked in hold Teddy, Teddy was holding a stuffed wolf he blinked and said ''Daddy Siri'' Sirius smiled at the young toddler.

Remus said ''I made another Mirror I found the instruction's on how James made the first pair of mirrors. I made another pair and sent it with an owl.'' Sirius and Severus looked at Remus in shock and Remus blushed and said ''Stop looking at me like that I was worried about Ivy.''

Neville looked up when Luna walked in with their son Franklyn Luna looked at him and smiled softly and Neville said ''Have you seen anything Luna.''

Luna hummed ''No not yet I'm sorry I know you wanted to find out something about Ivy.''

Neville walked over and kissed her forehead and said ''Your a Seer Luna I know you can't control your vision's I shouldn't have asked you to try to have a vison about Ivy.''

Luna walked over and hugged him and said ''I miss her too I'll keep trying.'' Neville and Luna pulled back when Franklyn babbled at them for squishing him.

Draco looked at his wife she said ''I received an owl from Narcissa and Lucius they are fine my parents made it to Malfoy manor''

Draco said ''That's good Pansy'' Pansy walked over and Draco pulled her close.

She whispered ''Blaise is fine try not to worry too much.''

Draco hissed ''He's the closest thing to a brother that I have and I have no idea if he's one of those things or not I'm Leo's godfather he should be here they all should be here safe.''

Pansy put his head into her neck and let Draco's head stay there. Draco hugged her tightly and Pansy kissed his blond head and held his head there holding him.

Roxanne looked at her father and Uncle and her momma and Auntie they were sitting in the living room area of Black manor she was playing with her kitten. She looked at her daddy and he was pacing back and forth. Roxanne left her kitty alone and ran over to her daddy and made grab hands to be picked up. George smiled at her and picked up the little girl and kissed her cheek and Roxanne hugged his neck. Angela walked over and smiled at them and they looked up when Sirius and Remus walked in Severus was following at a slower pace holding Teddy. Teddy got down and Roxanne jumped from her daddy's arms and ran over to Teddy and Teddy grinned at her and Roxanne held out her hand and Teddy took it and they ran over to the corner to play with the kitten.

With Ivy

Ivy looked at the owl sitting on the RV door it had a package she untied the package and walked into the RV and Carl looked at her and Ivy rubbed his head and sat down and opened it and saw a letter from her dad's. Blaise walked over and said ''A package''

Ivy nodded and said ''From daddy father and Papa.'' She opened the package and she saw a mirror Ivy looked at Blaise.

Blaise said ''Cut your finger''

Ivy did as Blaise told her and blood landed on the mirror. The mirror activated and she saw Sirius on the other side she said ''Dad!''

Sirius smiled at her and said ''It works Remus it worked!'' Remus popped up and Ivy grinned and looked at Carl and Carl had his head tilted and Ivy walked over and said ''Carl this is my father Sirius Black''

Carl said ''Hello''

Sirius smiled at him and said ''Your picking up children now Ivy''

Ivy blushed and said ''We were with his group and he got attached well we got attached to him to.''

Blaise walked over and Sirius said ''Hey Zabini your still alive then''

Blaise said ''Of course.''

Sirius was pushed out the way and Draco Malfoy's face appeared and Blaise smiled at his friend and Draco said ''Blaise your alive you're not an inferi thank merlin.''

Blaise said ''Calm down Dragon you're not acting very Slytherin.''

Draco said ''Screw our school house right now if you haven't noticed the world seems to be ending. He looked around and his eyes landed on Ivy and Ivy smiled at him and Draco said ''Hello Ivy.''

Ivy grinned at him and said ''Draco''

Draco asked ''May I see him'' Ivy picked up Leo and Leo's eyes opened and he let out a loud coo when he saw his godfather and Draco smiled at him and said ''Hello Leonardo'' Leo babbled at him in baby talk and Draco smiled Luna came into the frame and Leo's babbles became louder at the sight of his godmother.

Luna hummed happily and said ''Leo hello my little snake.''

Draco and Luna were pushed away and Fred and George popped up Angela moved to stand in front of George and she grinned and said ''Our turn put down Leo and pick up Amara go on.'' Ivy handed Leo to Blaise and picked up Amara the girl was sleeping until Ivy picked her up she opened her eyes and looked around and looked at her mother and she babbled up at her Ivy said ''Look luv'' Amara looked around and then her eyes locked onto the mirror and she smiled so brightly and she babbled at her godparents. Angela cooed ''Hello Mara'' Amara babbled happily and she looked at her mother and then back to the mirror and Ivy giggled and said ''I see them.'' Amara wiggled in her mother's arms and Angela and George grinned at the baby.

Ivy said ''Where's Papa?''

Severus took the mirror and Amara giggled at the dark-haired man Severus smiled at her and Ivy smiled Severus smiled at her and said ''Hello Ivy'' he looked at Carl and said ''A new child how shocking''

Ivy blushed and looked at Teddy and then said ''I'm not the only one I have a new brother.''

Severus grunted ''It was Remus who found him not me.'' Teddy looked at Ivy and grinned at her and waved he had seen pictures of his adopted sister.

Ivy grinned and asked ''What's your name?''

Teddy whispered ''Teddy''

Ivy said ''Hello Teddy my name is Ivy this is Carl'' Carl smiled and waved Teddy shyly waved back.

Thirty minutes later

Ivy sat down with Blaise and Carl sat in front of them and Ivy said ''So do you have questions I'm sure you do Carl.''

Carl asked ''What was that mirror thing?''

Ivy looked at Blaise and Blaise nodded and Ivy said ''It was magic.''


End file.
